


Hypnose.

by Soji_kun



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:06:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soji_kun/pseuds/Soji_kun
Summary: Avoir des capacités hors du commun, cela peut être un atout, à condition de savoir s'en servir.





	Hypnose.

**Hypnose.**  


Hisoka se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, qui donnait de sa chambre au salon de l'appartement qu'il occupait ce mois-ci. Il venait de finir de s'habiller et portait une de ses traditionnelles tenues de bouffon, ses cheveux violets pour une fois, étaient, bien qu'encore humide relevé sur sa tête, maintenu en place par du gel extrêmement résistant. Sur ses joues, son maquillage tracé aux pinceaux séchait tranquillement au contact de l'air. Sur la gauche une larme d'un bleu profond et sur la droite une étoile bordeaux, lui donnait ce petit aspect clown qu'il aimait tant cultiver et rehaussait l'or étincelant de ses yeux. Toutefois, aucun de ses sourires habituels n'étirait ses lèvres, bien au contraire. Sa bouche n'était qu'un pli d'irritation, c'était presque si une veine de colère n'était pas apparu sur une de ses tempes. De sa démarche assurée, il se dirigea vers la source même de sa mauvaise humeur. Cette dernière se trouvait à quelques pas de lui, assise sur une chaise, devant la table qui trônait au milieu du salon.

Une fois à sa hauteur, Hisoka grogna et donna un petit coup de pied dans la chaise qu’occupait son invité. Aucune réaction, ce dernier restait droit comme un I, les bras fléchis et les mains posées sur la table. A côté de ses mêmes mains, se trouvait un alcool à nettoyer, un miroir, un chiffon et des aiguilles. Hisoka grogna son mécontentement une nouvelle fois et un peu plus fort, toujours aucune réaction. Le magicien tourna donc autour de la table pour se retrouver en face de cette irritante personne, qui se permettait en plus de l’ignorer, encore un truc qu’il détestait ! Être délibérément ignoré !

Une fois bien en face, il appuya brutalement le plat de ses mains sur le plateau de la table et cracha presque rageusement ses paroles :

« Tu m'écoutes oui ?! »

De nouveau il n'eut aucune réaction de la part de l'intéressé, ni un murmure, ni une ébauche de mouvement, rien.

Hisoka senti monter en lui, une irrésistible envie de lui éclater le miroir portatif sur le coin du crâne. Il inspira cependant profondément, s'il lui éclatait maintenant la figure cela ne résoudrait rien, bien au contraire. Puis son vis-à-vis risquait de très mal réagir et il n'avait absolument aucune envie de se disputer, ou de battre avec lui aujourd'hui, il avait des choses plus importantes à faire. Il se força donc à se calmer un peu, avant de reprendre la parole.

« Écoute moi bien my heart, que tu laisses libre court à ton Nen, ne me dérange pas le moins du monde. Mais que tu le fasses fluctuer comme le va et viens des vagues sur le sable, ça, ça me dérange ! Tu sais comme moins que c'est extrêmement irritant, fatiguant et tout ce qui va avec ! Donc, je te le demande pour la dernière fois, cesse immédiatement cette foutue fluctuation ! »

A nouveau, aucun mouvement, aucune parole, rien du tout qu'une immobilité extrêmement déplaisante ! Mais il le cherchait ou quoi ?! Ce fut autour d'Hisoka de lâcher un peu de Nen, pour ne pas exploser.

Et ce foutu regard qui restait fixé sur un objet de la table… Hisoka contourna la table et vint se placer à la droite de son ami pour lui attraper violemment le menton et le forcer à le regarder.

« Tu joues à quoi exactement Irumi ?! Car je dois t'avouer que ton petit jeu, ne m'amuse absolument pas. Si tu continus je vais… »

Hisoka laissa sa colère s'éteindre et, sa phrase en suspens. Pourquoi ? Car il était en face d'un problème. Irumi n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce, sachant son métier et ses réflexes c'était déjà assez troublant en soit. Mais le plus inquiétant, c'était son regard. Souvent ceux qui rencontraient Irumi et qui restaient vivants –c'était déjà assez rares pour le souligner- pensaient que son regard était toujours fixé dans le vide, qu'il ne regardait pas vraiment ce qui l'entourait. Rien n'était plus faux et Hisoka savait de quoi il parlait, Irumi, tout comme lui, voyait tout ce qui l'entourait avec une netteté terrifiante. Si son regard paraissait toujours fixé dans le vide, c'était dû à la couleur sombre de ses yeux et à l'éducation qu'il avait reçue. Du moins c'était ce qu'Hisoka en avait déduit de ce qu'Irumi lui avait raconté, lors de leurs nombreuses soirées passé ensemble. Toutefois, dans le cas présent, les yeux d'Irumi étaient vraiment vides et ne fixaient que le néant. Il était si immobile et vide, que si sa poitrine ne se soulevait pas doucement, on l'aurait dit réduit à l'état de cadavre.

Hisoka, sans lâcher le visage qu'il avait dans la main, secoua légèrement le corps de son ami assassin, malgré les secousses, ce dernier resta dans cette sorte de catatonie. Du bout des doigts, le jeune joker lui effleura une des joue, toujours aucune réaction. Et ce Nen qui disparaissait pour réapparaître encore et encore, tel un élancement particulièrement douloureux !

Son Nen ?! Hisoka se retourna de nouveau vers la table et son regard tomba sur le petit miroir.

« Ne me dis pas que c'est ça…. »

Il lâcha la tête d'Irumi qui tomba mollement sur sa poitrine, tel une marionnette dont les fils auraient été coupés. Pour aller récupérer le miroir, une fois que l'objet reposa entre ses doigts, il se retourna et dévisagea à nouveau l'aîné de la famille Zoldyk. Quand il avait senti le Nen d'Irumi fluctuer de manière si irritante, il se préparait dans sa chambre, mais sur l'instant il n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention. Ce n'était qu'au bout d'un certain temps, que cela l'avait profondément agacé, il était donc sorti de sa chambre, pour demander ou plutôt ordonner à Irumi ne cesser son manège. Il l'avait trouvé, assis comme maintenant, ses aiguilles sur la table juste en face du miroir…

Hisoka se retint de justesse de ne pas éclater de rire, tout en se frappant le front avec le miroir. Vu qu'il savait maintenant la raison de ce mutisme. Il reposa donc le miroir sur la table et s'approcha à nouveau d'Irumi. Irumi était un excellent utilisateur de Nen, qui appartenait à la classe de la manipulation, au fil du temps il avait développé sa technique du regard hypnotique, qu'il utilisait d'ailleurs fréquemment. Toutefois, il y avait un petit accroc avec cette technique, une sorte de lame à double tranchant particulièrement aiguisé, un peu trop même. Hisoka l'avait appris un peu par hasard au grand dam de son Zoldyk préféré, bien entendu il avait gardé le secret. Il n'avait aucune envie que quelqu'un le tue et le prive d'un jour d'un combat mémorable ! Un combat qui se soldera certainement par la mort d'un des deux. Chacun le savaient et cela rajoutait du sel dans leur relation déjà bien particulière.

A nouveau, il passa ses doigts sur une des joue du jeune homme, bien sûr il n'eut aucune réaction. Mais Hisoka ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le faire, il avait une si belle peau en dépit des cicatrices qui le parsemaient. En fait, c'était un très beau jeune homme, beau et redoutable, comme un katana,ou ses cartes. Pourquoi les plus belles choses étaient-elles si dangereuses ? Sans cela, elles seraient sans doute moins attirantes…

Il enleva sa main et prépara ce qu'il fallait pour qu'Irumi retrouve ses esprits. Pendant ce temps, son esprit se rappela les deux ou trois fois où il avait surpris son ami ainsi. Le plus souvent celui-ci déambulait tranquillement et se contentait d'infliger des douleurs terribles à ceux qu'il n'aimait pas. Sauf la seule fois –en dehors de celle-là-, il l'avait retrouvé après sa douche, allongé sur son canapé, aussi beau qu'une poupée et aussi nerveux qu'une éponge. Après quelques instants d'incertitudes, ne sachant pas quel comportement adopter, il avait fini par lui fermer les yeux et avait vaqué à ses occupations tout en le surveillant du coin de l'œil. Finalement, quelques heures après Irumi était revenu à lui, avec son très caractéristique « oh ! », avant de devenir si gêné qu'Hisoka s'était demandé s'il n'allait pas s'étouffer de honte ! Mais non, il avait survécu à cette honte et en avait expliqué les raisons, d'ailleurs c'était le plafond en marbre qui avait été le déclencheur de cette petite catatonie.

Pourquoi Irumi s'était-il compromis en lui révélant ce problème, à lui le joker tueur ? Car il savait que lui, le magicien ne profiterait jamais de cet état de faiblesse. Ce n'était pas le genre de combat qu'il appréciait. Après tout, ils se connaissaient par cœur et depuis pas mal de temps déjà! Chacun savait comment l'autre allait réagir, au mot près, aux plus petits stimulus. Ils étaient différents, mais leurs différences ne faisaient qu'accroître leurs ressemblances ! Sans doute étaient-ils réellement amis ? Pas comme Gon et Kirua, plus à leurs manières, en sachant qu'un jour, il y aurait sans doute cet affrontement. Une sorte d'amitié forgée dans leurs folies respectives ? Ou bien un respect silencieux envers une sorte d'égal ? Hisoka grimaça, cela ne servait à rien de réfléchir à ça, il aimait être avec Irumi et lui aussi visiblement, le reste n'était pas important.

Voilà, c'était terminé. Le canapé était débarrassé de son bazar habituel, il était temps d'y traîner ce cher Zoldyk ! Vu qu'Irumi faisait à peine deux centimètres de moins que lui, il était hors de question qu'il le porte dans ses bras, de quoi il aurait l'air en plus ? Puis c'était bien plus simple de traîner la chaise, jusqu'au canapé. Hisoka l'allongea sur le dos, les bras le long du corps, tout en essayant de ne pas prêter attention aux fluctuations de Nen. Décidément ça devenait de plus en plus insoutenable ! Hisoka se redressa et fixa un instant le jeune assassin, rien, il continuait de fixer le néant, englué dans son hypnose. Il lui ferma donc les yeux, tourna les talons et s'apprêtait à partir, quand une idée malicieuse germa dans son esprit tortueux ! Le magicien retourna donc auprès d'Irumi, s'assura une nouvelle fois que rien n'avait bougé, puis il se baissa et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres horriblement immobiles.

Finalement, il se redressa et reprit son chemin vers la porte, à la fois d'humeur espiègle et énervé. Il semblerait que sa cible, n'aurait pas que les genoux de casser. Sur cette pensée quelque peu amusante, il ferma la porte à clefs et entreprit de sortir du bâtiment.

~ ~ ~

Une vingtaine de minutes après le départ du magicien, dans l’appartement qu’il occupait pour le moment, la fluctuation du Nen d’Irumi cessa brusquement et un étrange son s’éleva dans le salon.

Khé,khé,khé,khé,khé.

Irumi se redressa le plus naturellement du monde, le corps secoué par son rire. D'ailleurs pour une fois, un grand sourire de chat fendait son visage de manière peu rassurante. Pourtant, ce n'était qu'un sourire de joie, quoiqu'un peu espiègle. Du bout des doigts, il caressa ses lèvres et son sourire s'accentua. Après tout, tous ses efforts pour simuler une hypnose, étaient couronnés de succès. Hisoka appellerais ça d'ailleurs une petite plaisanterie, oui, il lui avait fait une petite farce. Et le résultat en valait largement la peine.

« C'est tellement rare, mais tu sais faire preuve de douceur et d'affection, Hisoka »

Khé,khé,khé,khé,khé !


End file.
